Dwarves
Dwarves are a humanoid species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the first episode of the first season. Several dwarves are derived from characters featured in the fairytale "Snow White". History Before the Curse In the Enchanted Forest's underground mines, a dwarf named Watchy pays careful attention to eight very large eggs that are on the verge of hatching. Dwarves are born from eggs, though how they come into existence is not known as there is no such thing as a female dwarf, and all dwarves that hatch from eggs are male in gender. Up above in the skies and clouds, a clumsy fairy, Nova, spills fairy dust from her bag down to the land below. Some of the dust falls onto one of the dwarf eggs, which prompts the dwarf inside to be hatched earlier than his fellow brothers. After all eight have broken out of their egg shells, they are cleaned up and taught by the lead mine dwarf, Bossy, on the structure and work duty in their lives as dwarves. Each dwarf receives a pick axe designated for him that generates a suitable name for each. The eight dwarves are named Sleepy, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sneezy, Dreamy and Stealthy. They learn to use their pick axes to mine for precious diamonds in the underground mines, which they operate machinery to crush the jewels into powdered fairy dust. One day, a year later, Nova comes to the mines on the orders of the Blue Fairy to collect some fairy dust. She turns on a switch to get the dust to pour out into her bag, but when she is unable to pull the switch off, Nova panics. Dreamy comes to her rescue and helps to stop the fairy dust from continually pouring and overflowing Nova's bag. She is very grateful, and Dreamy is shocked to see she is the same woman from his dream while he was still inside his egg. Though Dreamy had previously mentioned the dream to Bossy, he was told it didn't make sense because there are no female dwarves. It is here Dreamy realizes he was actually dreaming about a woman that is a fairy. He helps Nova again when she accidentally places her bag on a moving conveyor belt that is headed for a furance by grabbing the bag with his pick axe. Nova is embarrassed at her own clumsiness, but Dreamy lightens her mood. They introduce themselves to each other. Nova mentions she might be making a stop at Firefly Hill on the way back, and hints at the possibly of them going together, though she doesn't say it outright. Dreamy does not catch on and instead wishes her a good time. Nova leaves the mines disappointed. During a night out at the tavern with his brothers, Dreamy is distracted and can't stop thinking about Nova. He is encouraged by a woman, Belle, to spend more time with Nova, despite Bossy warning that dwarves simply don't fall in love. He gains insight from Belle that Nova telling him about Firefly Hill meant she wanted to spend time with him. Dreamy meets with Nova at the location, and after a period of time together, they decide to run away and have a future together. The night Dreamy plans to leave with Nova, Bossy and the Blue Fairy stop and shake sense into him that a dwarf and fairy have no place together in the world. Dreamy goes to see Nova one last time at Firefly Hill, and breaks up with her. He leaves go return home a changed and more hardened man rid of his imaginative daydreams. His pick axe breaks, and he receives another one with a new name for himself--Grumpy. Dwarves The Seven Dwarves Other Dwarves Trivia *The seven dwarves were originally unnamed in the Snow White fairytale. They first received names in the 1912 play, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In the play, they were named "Blick", "Flick", "Glick", "Snick", "Whick", "Plick" and "Quee". They were renamed in the 1937 Disney animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, where they were given the names used on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves